Usuario discusión:Peach Asamiya
HOLA ESTA ES MI PAGINA DE DISCUCION POR FAVOR DEJEN LOS MENSAJES EN ESTA PAGINA Peach 112 18:15 17 sep 2011 (UTC) PLease if you use a truductor RR :) Las Planillas o Plantillas de como hacerlas en Mkdd?? Usuario Mwiki Vaya, gracias! :-) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:46 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Está bien. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:13 17 sep 2011 (UTC)thumb|Se quedan acargo de mientras Bye! Curcuitos Lo siento, pero eso de la música del circuito no sé como hacerlo. De todas formas, deberías preguntárselo a un administrador, como Stricknit, seguro que sabe qué hacer, porque yo aún soy un usuario normal, y no he llegado aún a administrador. Ah, prueba también en mirar en ayuda, a lo mejor ahí pone algo de la música de los circuitos. Espero haberte ayudado. Maestro Tuberías 18:05 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Nuevo Amigo Hola, perdona por molestarte, pero quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿Podrías ser mi amigo en este wiki? Es que eres casi la única persona que está activa en este wiki últimamente. Es sólo para añadir tu nombre a la lista de amigos de mi página de usuario, que de momento la tengo vacía. Por favor, respóneme pronto en mi discusión si quieres serlo. Si dices que sí, puedes poner mi nombre en la lista de amigos de mi página de usuario. Gracias por anticipado. Maestro Tuberías 18:05 22 sep 2011 (UTC) ¡Vale, gracias por aceptar! Ya te he agregado a mi lista de amigos, te he puesto una imagen de peach de Mario Kart parecida a la de tu avatar. Si quieres que la cambie, avísame en mi discusión. Ah, y si necesitas algo más, déjame también un mensaje, aunque quizá habrá cosas que tengas que preguntar a un administrador. ¡Saludos! Maestro Tuberías 14:01 23 sep 2011 (UTC) No hace falta que me pases las imágenes, ya he puesto la misma que la de tu perfil de usuario. Ah, últimamente el jugador que más utilizo en Mario Kart es Bowser, así que puedes poner la imagen de Bowser con su kart estándar en mi nombre de usuario, aunque la imagen no me importa demasiado. ¡Saludos! Maestro Tuberías 10:10 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Mi código del Mario Kart DS es 103238 710260 y en el juego me llamo David (en mayúsculas). Eso sí, actualmente, no tengo mucho tiempo para conectarme, cuando pueda te avisaré. El del Mario Kart Wii no lo tengo a mano, te lo diré cuando pueda. En cuanto al tiempo que me conecto al wiki es un poco cada día, de momento, para ver si tengo mensajes y para contribuir un poco (es que hay un logro que me gustaría tener). ¡Saludos! Maestro Tuberías 16:23 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Vale seré tu amigo XD ahora te pongo junta a Maestro Tuberías Cristian apoya a Snivy 17:02 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Caray, tu página de usuario es una buena galería... Bueno, no está mal que personalices tu página de usuario, pero no olvides contribuir todo lo que puedas para este wiki, ya que además de ampliar, podrás obtener logros, si es lo que quieres. ¡Saludos! Maestro Tuberías 16:30 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: 1) lo logros no son nada, bueno al menos para mi, me preocupa mas el estado de los articulos y tener ediciones por ayudar, no por que me interesan unas medallas, en segundo bloquee a dicho usuario por que abuso del sistema de logros agregando puras categorias (incluyendo inexistentes) respecto a tu ultima pregunta, no la entendi, podrias ser mas clara?-- 15:29 1 oct 2011 (UTC) hola quiere ser mi amigo? kike26 18:28 24 oct 2011 (UTC) chat no estiendo lo que me dice peero entra aqui http://es.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat para que chatemoskike26 21:00 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola amiga, vi el mensaje en mi discución. ¡Siiiii! Quiero ser tu amiga, te agregaré como mi primer amiga de Super Mario Wiki. Mira mi blog, PLEASE! Y deja un comentario. PrincessDaisyFan123 21:06 5 nov 2011 (UTC)DaisySonicFan2000 Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gracias Peach 112! Me encantaron las imagnes. Eres muyyy buena :D PrincessDaisyFan123 02:05 6 nov 2011 (UTC)DaisySonicFan2000 Hola Peach, como estas? PrincessDaisyFan123 18:44 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Yes... Se formaria un trio de amigas si hubiera una usuaria llamada así :D PrincessDaisyFan123 19:29 6 nov 2011 (UTC) ¿Que si tengo Mario Kart Wii? Pues... ¡Claro que tengo! Lo tengo desde hace 3 años! Tengo Super Mario Kart para Super Nintendo y Mario Kart Wii. El mario Kart Ds se me perdio T_T Esperame 5 minutos voy a prender mi Wii para darte mi codigo de mario kat. Dame el tuyo PrincessDaisyFan123 19:44 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Aqui esta mi codigo del mario kart wii. Código de amigo:129090441861 Al arto me conecto chau PrincessDaisyFan123 19:53 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Oye Peach, donde esta tu codigo de amigo para agregarte a mi Mario Kart Wii?! Yo ya te di el mio, por cierto, ya lo anotaste o guardaste o que? Tu amiga PrincessDaisyFan123 23:20 6 nov 2011 (UTC) claro Como no ,puedes ser mi amiga, y respecto a lo que me preguntaste. Mi personaje Favoritor kars es Bowser,itembien no se lo de la plantilla lo sientoFrio123 00:21 7 nov 2011 (UTC) ok22:20 9 nov 2011 (UTC)Frio123 Querida Peach: ¿Cómo estas? ¿Que te parecio Sarasaland? Recuerda que nosotras somos ''"hermanas en armas", ¿cuando regresas de mi reino? Atte: PrincessDaisyFan123 00:18 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Hey Peach, haz visitado a RosalinaStar, verdad? Es mi amiga del colegio, le dije sobre ti y dijo que si queria ser tu amiga! Agregala a tu lista de amigos ;) PrincessDaisyFan123 00:37 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Riiiiiiiin!!! Riiiiiiiiin!!!!!! Oh, suena el telefono. Es Rosalinita! Dice que en un momento te manda un mensaje. PrincessDaisyFan123 00:42 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Holas! Soy Rosalina! Soy amiga de PrincessDaisyfan123, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Quiero ser tu amiga, agregame y yo te agrego :) RosalinaStar 00:44 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Oh no! '''Ese maldito Tatanga otra vez! '''El no deveria aparecer, mario lo vencio hace años D: PrincessDaisyFan123 00:52 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Dime Peach, cuando vuelves de Sarasaland? Te extraño, te mando una postal :) Archivo:Postal_de_Daisy.png Espero que te guste, ¡adios! PrincessDaisyFan123 01:38 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Mi favorito es: lo olvidava bueno mi favorito es Mario BooFrio123 01:56 10 nov 2011 (UTC) ''Querida Peach: Soy de Mexico... Rosalinita te manda una postal :D Archivo:Postal_de_Rosalina.png Te extraño muchoooooo, vuelve pronto! '' ''Atte: Tus amigas, Daisy y Rosalina PrincessDaisyFan123 20:46 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias porque molestarme de poner esas imagenes, esa son tus imagenes tu desides donde ponerlas, bueno me gustaron todas esa imagenes pondre una de ellas como mi perfil si no te molesta Frio123 21:23 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Uso photoscape para hacer imagenes y postales ;) Yo vivo en guadalajara. Al rato hablamos, luigi me invito a comer! y me va a pasear un rato. Bye, al rato nos vemos PrincessDaisyFan123 21:30 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Amigas :) Querida Peach: Holitas!!! todos te extrañamos, ya le dije a los chicos y a los demas y gritaron de alegria, Daisy casi se moria de verte :) igual yo casi me muero de verte :D '' ''Atte: RosalinaStar 22:07 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Siiiiiiiiii! Salto sin parar y grito: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! OMG! Te haremos una sorpresa al llegar aunque puede tardar mucho esto ^^ '' ''Atte: Tu amiga PrincessDaisyFan123 22:28 10 nov 2011 (UTC) que esta muy emocionada Querida Peach: No, no era luigi, soy yo Daisy! Tu sorpresa tardara un poco, yo te digo cuando este lista! Atte: PrincessDaisyFan123 22:35 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Pobre del kart, llevalo con Koopa, el te lo repara. De hecho, si... Luigi esta haciendo tu sorpresa con nosotros y ya está lista... Llega pronto, si... Me muero de ganas de volver a verte. Atte: PrincessDaisyFan123 23:19 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Tu sorpresa esta lista, tienes que verla ^^ Mario t hiso un poema muy bonito PrincessDaisyFan123 23:32 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Jeje, que bueno que te gusto la sorpresa :D viste cuando Mario se desmayo cuando le diste el besito? sigue inconciente, probecillo xD Sabes... dentro de un par de dias ire a la playa, luigi me invito... Es una cita :) PrincessDaisyFan123 00:36 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: soy Rosi, que bueno que has vuelto, te gusto la sorpresa? a mi me encanto. Te enteraste? daisy se va a la playa con luigi tu amiga, RosalinaStar 01:24 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Peach!! ^^FlopiSega 03:59 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Espero que te sirva ok, bueno no se mucho sobre los kart de mario pero puede que esta otra Wiki te ayude http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity , hay muchas cosas que te puedan ayudarFrio123 13:32 12 nov 2011 (UTC) En la playa Querida Peach: Hola Peach, ya estoy en la playa, me fui desde las 9:45 am y llegue a las 10:30 am. Me la estoy pasando bien pero te extraño, para navidad viajaremos a Tierra Sorbete y te voy a invitar. '' ''Atte: PrincessDaisyFan123 18:01 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Estare unos 3 dias en la playa. Te invito a Tierra Sorbete en navidad :) Te envio una postal :DArchivo:Postal_Playa_Peach_Daisy.pngAtte: PrincessDaisyFan123 20:42 12 nov 2011 (UTC) ok Lamento no poder ayudarte Frio123 21:17 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Es la Tierra Sorbete de los pinguinos, no te preocupes....... '''EN SERIO?! O_O' NO SABIA QUE ERA TU PLAYA, PENSE QUE ERA LA PLAYA SHY GUY, RAYOS! TENGO QUE FIJARME EN EL MAPA LA PROXIMA VEZ. Bueno, dentro d 3 dias volvere al reino champiñon'' Atte: PrincessDaisyFan123 21:33 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok si tienes rason, sabias que esiste un logro que da 250 puntos que es de platino Frio123 22:03 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Es este Bueno ese logro es de platino y solo se consigue por contribuir en la wiki cada dia duranre 360 dias, por lo cual es un tanto dificil de conseguir. esta es su apariencia. Frio123 22:13 12 nov 2011 (UTC) thumb Playa Querida Peach: Jeje, no importa que te hayas vestido de mi, esta bien pa´que no te descubran xD Sabes? le dije a Luigi que tenias ganas de venir, y que cres.....? Dijo que podias venir! Si tienes equipaje dile al mestro Kinopio que te lleve a la playa, te veo en la orilla del mar. '' ''Atte.: PrincessDaisyFan123 22:16 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Peach: Ok, te espero en la entrada del planetario. Adios xoxoxo RosalinaStar 22:30 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: llevate la moto Hipersonica y el Formula N, y si tu quieres el Royal ^^ Traete tu bikini rosado y tu bloqueador Atte PrincessDaisyFan123 22:35 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: le dije a luigi que si podia ir Rosi y dijo que si, pero que no mas gente.... ecepto Mario, el acaba de llegar a la playa. Dice luigi que te lleves el kart que tu quieras. Attte. PrincessDaisyFan123 22:40 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida peach: Oki doki! el Estrella Ffugas es mi favorito y el Fullero es moderno.Me llevo el Mario y sonic en los Juegos olimpicos de londres y New. super Mario Bros, traere una pelota para jugar boleibol en el mar :) Tu amiga RosalinaStar 22:46 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Ok! TE VEO EN LA ORILLA DEL MAR CON LUIGI, MARIO Y ROSI. Estaba sentada con mi laptop y encontre este video de tu voz, te va gustar > ''[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT2g_K0XgZo '''Peach's Voice'] Atte. PrincessDaisyFan123 22:55 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Enseguida vamos por ti. Cuando luigi y yo llegamos a la playa entramos a un casino, el dueño dijo que si queriamos participar y dijimos que si. Un koopa nos tomo una foto Archivo:Luigi_and_daisy_love_sonata_by_princesa_daisy-d4fciks.jpg Atte.: PrincessDaisyFan123 23:11 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Estamos en Luigi´s Casino. No sabias que luigi instalo un casino en tu playa? PrincessDaisyFan123 23:34 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Peach: Ajjaajaja, si son muy dormilones. Espero que no te enojes con Rosalina....... te tomo esta foto cuando llegaste a la playa. Atte. PrincessDaisyFan123 23:40 12 nov 2011 (UTC)thumb|left|jijiji eres tu! Querida Peach: Ay, cierto, los viejos tiempos..... Mira esta foto que encontre en mi maleta > PrincessDaisyFan123 00:11 13 nov 2011 (UTC)thumb Querida Peach: Genial! tu tenias las fotos! No me acordaba que te las habia dado ^^ Mira estas fotos de los felices momentos juntos! '' Peach, Mario, Daisy y Luigi.jpg|CUANDO FUIMOS AL PARK Peach, Daisy y Rosalina modelando.jpg|CUANDO ESTABAMOS MODELANDO Peach, Daisy and Rosalina playing Mario Kart Wii.jpg|CUANDO JUGABAMOS MK WII Peach, Daisy y Rosalina de Picnic.jpg|EL PICNIC!!!!! :D Peach, Daisy y Rosalina deportivas.jpg|DEPORTES! Peach & Daisy Tennis.jpg|cuando jugamos tenis en la universidad Mis amigas.JPG|tu, yo, amy y Blaze Daisy in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games.png|EN LOS JUEGOS DE INVIERNO ''Atte. PrincessDaisyFan123 00:31 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Recuerdo esa vez que todos nuestros enemigos nos secuestraron y querian manadar a M y L al espacio. Bueno, seria mejor que ya entremos al hotel, esta haciendo frio :s Mira, guarde la foto que Yoshi tomo el dia de tu sorpresa cuando regresaste de Sarasaland > Archivo:Mario_and_friends_playing_Mario_Kart_Wii.jpg PrincessDaisyFan123 00:42 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Si, esa vez que ise enojar al tonto Waluigi. Vamos al restaurante de mariscos! tengo hambre. Atte:.PrincessDaisyFan123 00:52 13 nov 2011 (UTC) xD xD xDDDDDDD me muero de risa! ajajaja, si les ibamos ganando. Como dije, tengo haambre! vamos al restaurante de mariscos! Pliiiis PEAAAAAAAAAAAAACH!!!!!!!!! PrincessDaisyFan123 00:54 13 nov 2011 (UTC) '' '''EMMMMMMM, VAMOS AL RESTAURANTE DE PIZZA! PrincessDaisyFan123 00:57 13 nov 2011 (UTC)' WTF?!!? Q-QUE QUIERES DECIR?! ESTAS MOLESTA CONMIGO T_T PrincessDaisyFan123 02:17 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Peach, como estas? A donde vamos a almorzar? O quieres haser un picnic PrincessDaisyFan123 00:04 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Nuevo amigo soy supermariofan46 y respecto a lo que has dicho en mi discursion, pensaba que mis conocimientos debian ser compartidos XD. he aqui un nuevo amigo. psdt: Seguire igual de activo que siempre. chao. Hola Peach, es hora de irnos al reino Champiñon. Empaca tus cosas Posdata: cual ess tu clave de amigo de Mario Kart Wii? esta es mi clave > 129090441861 PrincessDaisyFan123 01:04 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Amigas Mmm, solo regresemos al reino de los hongos y esperemos a que llegue navidad :) estoy apunto de agregar 2 cosas nuevas en perfil PrincessDaisyFan123 01:14 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Vamonos! Yo me acabo de subir a mi crucero (Crucero de Daisy). Mira estas lindas fotos del crucero PrincessDaisyFan123 01:40 15 nov 2011 (UTC) frame|interior del cruceroframe|el exterior del crucero Copia? que copia? 'PrincessDaisyFan123 01:42 15 nov 2011 (UTC) M y L dicen que si, traete el juego :) te sabes tu clave de amigo de Mario Kart wii? la mia esta en mi perfil, quiero conectarme contigo ahorita ^^ PrincessDaisyFan123 01:49 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Wow, es genial. voy a poner cosas nuevas a mi perfil. RosalinaStar 01:53 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Bueno, en Dic. estaria bien. Agregue una agenda en mi perfil para que sepas cuando estoy conectada y cuando no estoy, mirala en mi perfil PrincessDaisyFan123 02:00 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Claro que si! copiame lo que quieras! PrincessDaisyFan123 02:03 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Claro, Daisy me lo dijo x telefono (en serio) yo la conozco en la vida real y es mi mejor amiga RosalinaStar 02:05 15 nov 2011 (UTC) ''Lo hice de 7 columnas y 2 filas (creo, no me acuerdo bien) ''PrincessDaisyFan123 02:07 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya vi tu agenda, bien hecho. Primero dime que quieres poner en mi perfil ?? ? PrincessDaisyFan123 02:17 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Bueno, solo escribe eso. Anotalo al lado de mi frase (fiesta nueva, princesa nueva) te dejo porque yo puse que tu personaje fav. es Peach en tu perfil PrincessDaisyFan123 02:30 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola!!! SIPI, yo y ella vivimos por la misma calle, vamos en la misma escuela, siempre (todos lo dias) voy a su casa, es genial. SI VIVIERAS AQUI PODRIAMOS SER Amigas RosalinaStar 03:00 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola , lamento el retraso, para lo del contador debes poner este código en tu pagina de usuario , para ver los colores te recomiendo revisar esto, respecto a lo de tu pagina de usuario, ¿quieres un fondo?, dime solamente el color que quieres y lo agrego con gusto en tu pagina, sobre tu duda de administrador, debes mostrar un buen conocimiento del wiki, y conocer las herramientas MediaWiki, estoy pensando en hacer las elección para reversor,saludos Re: Hola. No entiendo a qué te refieres. Te ayudaré con gusto si me lo explicas. Un saludo --[[Usuario:Carfer97|'Carfer97]][[Usuario Discusión:Carfer97|'(Contacta']][[Usuario Discusión:Carfer97|'conmigo)']] 17:51 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Esa foto nueva esta chida, bueno, casi no estoy conectada.... voy a una clase donde te enseñan bailar jazz y voy casi todos lo dias :s RosalinaStar 21:14 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola, decidi conectarme un rato! Yo tambien quiero ser ADMIN. pero si no me elijen no importa, mucha suerte (espero que te escojan ^^) Voy a agregar una pagina nueva en mi blog "Puedes buscarme en..." PrincessDaisyFan123 00:42 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Error si tienes rasos me equivoque Frio123 22:29 16 nov 2011 (UTC)